The Princess's Curse
by BurupyaDragon
Summary: Word on the street was that the 16 year old princess of Iriva had everything. A happy life, a loving family, and a caring lover. These joys were what the kingdom of Levin sought to take away. Can Gumi prevent everything from being taken? Or will she choose to avenge?
1. Chapter 1: Premonition

**WARNING: I do NOT own Vocaloids. This is a dark plot. **

** Author's Note- Here I am with another dark story. Man, I must be in depression mode or something! Everything I have written for a while has become morbid or dark. **

**:(**

**Anyway ***_name_*** means a change in character views.**

**Italics mean legends on the street.**

**Words in singular quotes (') mean thoughts of the character that you are currently reading from. **

**Oh and please tell me what you think of my writing! **

**Enough of my rambling! On to the story! **

_Word on the street is, in the Dark Forest, there is a witch who would listen to your wishes. She could do anything with that suspicious power of hers but no one became happy.  
Word on the street also tells of the curse of the 16 year old princess, engulfed with grief and anger. __**This is her story.**_

The bright sunlight shone through my window as my maid Rin pulled them open.  
"WAKE UP PRINCESS!" She yelled in my ear when I didn't move.  
I jerked awake.  
"Owwww... Sheesh Rin! Can't you be kinder about waking me up?"  
"If I was you wouldn't wake up until next year. It does take you a long time to get out of your early morning trance."  
She lifted up a pale green gown with curving gold embroidery. "This should look good on you," she said as she started undoing the buttons. "Go shower first."  
I left and headed towards the bathroom after slipping into my comfy, fuzzy, bunny slippers. I bathed quickly as I was hyper about today's events, today was the Hallows Eve festival! There was all kinds of activities and we were going to have a masked ball afterwards! I imagined my love, Gumo, waltzing with me on the balcony... I whirled around in my bathrobe humming the waltz.  
I rammed into Rin walking in and knocked her over.  
"MY LADY!"  
"I'M SO SORRY RIN!" I helped her up and she lightly whacked me on the head.  
"My goodness, you are trouble," Rin huffed. She got an ebony and pearl comb and started brushing my shoulder length green hair.  
"But you know you love me," I replied with a smile. She rolled her eyes.  
"Yes, yes I do."

I strode into the throne room to see my mother and father holding their heads high and discussing the current war with the country of Levin.  
My mother, Miku, had her blue-green hair in two ponytails like normal but today she had a light teal dress on. Dark blue designs decorate the bottom of the dress.  
My father, Kaito, had a dark blue suit on with gold edging. Teal clips held one half of his hair down.  
"Your Majesty, the soldiers have not yet crossed our borders. They are hunting for ways in though. We often discover scouts sneaking around the mountain gate," the captain reported solemnly.  
"Keep the border secure. Make sure nobody passes. We can't risk any soldiers coming into the city during the festival. It could be a disaster if they do enter, the festivities would provide cover and we can not afford to lose any more military then we already have," father orders them.  
"Good morning father, mother," I greeted as I curtsied.  
"Morning sweetie," mom replied. She glanced at dad. "Can I go?"  
Father nodded his acceptance. Miku came down and took my hand and we headed out.

The bright lights and hanging lanterns lit the fair grounds beautifully. I barely took notice of the three guards behind us. I glanced at the many stalls lining the streets. We passed by candy apples, decorated masks, takoyaki, and many more. Mother an I headed to a goldfish catching station.  
"Mom! How do you catch so many!" I exclaimed.  
She shrugged, "Luck maybe?" She smiled, "or maybe it's because of all those finesse training I endured. One that you conveniently skip, missy." She grabbed my nose and squeezed.  
"Ow!" I rubbed my nose, massaging the part she had pinched, "They are so boring though!"  
"Gumi, you magically fall flat on your face when there is nothing to trip on!" My mother countered.  
"It takes skill though!" I said as mom rolled her eyes and we all fell into heaps of giggles.

***Guard***  
I watched the royalties laugh happily with each other. I smiled. The royal family was a kind set of rulers and a good family. I continued watching until I felt a pain in my chest. I looked behind me to see one of the guards dead and the other guard with his knife in my back.  
"Traitor..." were the last words I was ever able to utter.


	2. Chapter 2: The Tragic Ball

**_WARNING: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOIDS_**.

** AUTHORS NOTE: Hello back again after a loooonng break. Sorry for the wait. Just a refresher is down below.**

*****_name_*** means a change in character views.**

**Italics mean legends on the street.**

**Words in singular quotes (') mean thoughts of the character that you are currently reading from.**

**() mean interruption of flow with characters thoughts.**

**Oh and please tell me what you think of my writing!**

***Gumi***  
"ONLY ONE MORE HOUR UNTIL THE BALL!" I yelled excitedly.  
"Calm down silly girl," mom replied calmly.  
"But Gumo is there!" I imagined his green hair clipped off to the side and the mask of silver. His black suit, his long green cape, and his eyes only on me...  
I almost screamed in delight right there.  
"Let's take you to Rin so that you can get dressed," my mother directed me. "Gumo will escort you into the ball when you are ready, I have to go have Luka help me."  
I nodded and headed towards my room. I saw Rin in a golden gown and white lace. A white bow hairband topped off her outfit. Her white mask with gold designs was elegant yet simple.  
"My lady, come here," she beckoned me. She held out a emerald green dress with silver designs at the bottom of it. She had elbow length green satin gloves with curling silver embroidery at the top on the table. A silver mask with green feathers at the sides lay on the bed next to the ballroom gown. Glossy silver open-toed wedge heels (So I wouldn't fall) were on the floor beneath the dress. Rin dressed me up and delicately combed my hair into a neat bob with my bangs there. Mascara, eyeliner, light eyeshadows, blush, and lipstick were skillfully applied to my face. I looked in the mirror and smiled. I gave Rin a huge hug and kissed her cheek.  
"THANK YOU RIN!"  
I quickly headed towards the ballroom. As my mother promised Gumo was waiting patiently by the entrance to the spiral stairs descending into the ballroom. I stopped to stare at him. He was just as amazing as I had imagined, no more. I heard a sharp intake of breath and I worried.  
'Is my hair ruined? Did I tear the gown?'  
My fears were quickly dispelled as Gumo said breathlessly, "You look...amazing."  
I smiled and took Gumo's outstretched hand. He lightly kissed my hand while looking into my eyes.  
"Will you allow me to escort you inside?" He asked.  
"Do you need to ask?" I said happily.  
He grinned and kissed me.  
"I love you," he murmured as he kissed me repeatedly. I wound my arms around his neck.  
"I love you too," I murmured back. My back was against the wall and Gumo braced one hand on the wall and held my chin, tilting it upwards slightly to kiss me. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and I gasped. A fire of yearning was building in my core and spreading around my body. "Gumo..." I moaned out. He replied by kissing me more feverishly... until we were brought back to our sense by the introduction for us into party.  
"...the future king and queen of Iriva. You know them well, the young and green couple of the castle, Prince Gumo and his lovely lady Princess Gumi!"  
We both quickly straighten our outfits. I could still feel the burning heat in my cheeks and I was glad for the blush Rin had put on for me. We carefully walked down the stairs onto the ballroom floor as claps resounded around us.  
"They shall lead the first dance of the evening," the man stated.  
A slow waltz started and Gumo pulled me close to him. I felt his body pressed against mine as he slid his arm around my waist. I placed my hand in his and we began our dance. I looked up into his eyes oblivious to the whirling sights and sounds of our surroundings. All I could see was Gumo. We danced through the song and as the dance number began to end the claps began. Gumo rested his forehead on my head while still looking at me. He leaned down and swiftly kissed me. He whispered into my ear, "You're so beautiful...I can hardly believe you're mine."  
"Well, I am," I told him. We separated and waves of people came to greet us. Counts and dukes. Lords and wise men. People one after another called for our attention and we greeted them all. I had just finished greeting the last Duke, Duke Gapuko, when a scream caught my attention.  
"HE'S DEAD!" I watched the pale lady faint from fear at the sight of the dead guard at her feet. Clamor arose as masks came off and capes were removed to reveal many of Levin's soldiers.  
'No... How?'  
Screams and wails of many people echoed around me but they seemed distant, unattached. Even though I understood in my heart this was real my mind wouldn't, couldn't accept it. I was startled by a hand wrapping around my waist and I shrieked and struggled to break free.  
"GUMI! IT'S ME!"  
I stopped struggling. He quickly pulled me away from the din and into a dark passage.  
"WHAT ABOUT MY MOTHER AND FATHER?!"  
"WE DON'T HAVE TIME!" He yelled.  
"NO! MY FAMILY HAS TO COME!" I turned and searched for my family but what I saw horrified me. I found them at their thrones. My mother was dead pierced through the heart and my father had been skewered by a sword. I gagged and my vision blurred. Gumo grabbed my hand and dragged me away into the night.


	3. Chapter 3: Blood & Revenge

**WARNING: I DO NOT own Vocaloids. **

**Author's Note- Hello! I am back with a short chapter. :( **

**Sorry for how short it is. **

***Gumo***  
I looked, sadly at Gumi. She was crying and desperately trying not to collapse. I grabbed her and picked her up, bridal style. I dashed as fast as I could and reached the edge of the gardens. I kept running hoping to each the Dark Forest.  
'They wouldn't follow us there.'  
I started to see the trees of the Dark Forest and I sighed in relief.  
'We made it.'  
But I sighed to early. Not long after I sighed I heard the gallop of horse. I listened closely.  
'It sounds like two horses...I can't take two warriors.'  
I decided grimly.  
"Gumi, I am going to need you to run ahead. I can't fight without being worried about you. So I need you to run ahead to the Dark Forest and hide. I'll follow you in a bit, okay?"  
She turned to look at me sharply. I smiled to calm her. She looked at me silently for a while and nodded. I put her down and I watched her run ahead.  
I took out my sword and braced myself. The riders appeared not long after.

***Gumi***  
I ran into the forest and looked back. Gumo stood there bravely fight off two soldiers. I worriedly watched.  
'Whatever is up there, God, or whomever, I beg of you. Please save Gumo!'  
I looked for something I could do to help.  
'A rock or a-'  
A cry of pain made me look back. What I saw terrified me. Gumo stood there unarmed at the mercy of the two soldiers. He looked at me and delivered one last look. A smile before I saw them plunge their swords into him.  
My vision blurred and my throat burned.  
'GUMO!'  
The men mounted their horses and rode away. I ran towards Gumo and kneeled down next to him. I felt his wound with my hands. My hands were dyed red with his blood.  
'No...'  
The tears fell in rivulets down my face, streams of sorrow for my family and those who I lost.  
I would never see mom's smile again, or father's curt nods, or feel Gumo's kiss and hear his sweet words, or hear Rin's cheerfulness and biting sarcasm. I would never see them smile again, I would never hear their words again, I couldn't ever meet them again. It hurt. It tore at my heart an it felt like it was breaking. Crushed from all the sadness I had received in a day. It hurt and it fueled another emotion inside of me. Hate.  
I hated. I hated the ones who took my family, my friends from me. CURSE THEM! I WILL AVENGE MY KINGDOM! I SWEAR IT ON MY BLOOD.


End file.
